


Trapped

by SatansAngel



Category: this has no fandom
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansAngel/pseuds/SatansAngel





	Trapped

Fear courses through your body as you hear the telltale signs of your captor approaching. The distinct thumps and uneven footsteps suggests he has another _gift._  
   Your heart thuds wildly in your chest. You desperately yank at the chains that have you attached to the wall. You can't do this. Not again. You're a child. A teenager.  
   You can't stand to see that wretched smirk that mocks your very existence. Or that gleam in his eyes that suggests he has something planned.  
   You desperately pray for anybody, anybody at all, to save you. You can't do this anymore. You want it to be over. You need it to be over.  
   But it isn't.  
   You look up the old, creaky stairs as the wooden door, covered in blood opens. A dim light shines in. It must be night. You have no idea how long you've been here. Day and night merge into one endless nightmare.  
   You hope that the figure coming down the stairs is your hero. The person who will save you from these clutches. But it isn't.  
   You find yourself staring at the all to familiar face of your captor.  
   He's nothing like most people describe kidnappers. He's gorgeous.  
   He has deep blue eyes, the kind that make you want to stare at them and never look away. His luscious brown hair is messy, not the uncombed messy, but the messy that makes you want him.  
   He's muscly, but not overly so, it's lean muscle. The kind that shows that he takes care of himself.  
   He is literally sex on legs.  
   Maybe that's why you were attracted. Maybe if you weren't so distracted by his beauty, you would've noticed the pill he slipped into your drink. Perhaps you could've been safe at home with your mother, step-father and siblings.  
   But you're not.  
   The reality is, you're locked in a basement with some insane man that is completely unpredictable.  
   The reality is terrifying.  
   You focus you see the all familiar gleam. You scramble away from the man and see him frown.  
   He coos at you. No. Please stop. You don't want this. You just want to go home.  
   Tears stream silently down your dirty, bruised cheeks as your gaze turns towards today's gift.  
   A collar.  
   Every sound you make will be a shock. Each shock more powerful than the last.  
   He slips it onto your neck. You feel a slight tingle as he presses the button ever so sightly.  
   He slips towards his toy chest. You can't see what he pulls out. It's too dark. But you hear him. His feet gently pad over. You hear the crack of the whip. His favourite.  
   You can't help the cry that erupts from your lips as the all too familiar pain hits your nude body.  
   You barely register the shock. It's just a buzz in the distance as you feel the whip repeatedly hitting every visible inch of your body.  
   You can't move. Though, you want to. You want to scream your throat hoarse hoping that any passerby may hear you and help.  
   But you can't.  
   Because, this is reality.  
   Nobody will hear you.  
   Nobody will find you.  
   This is your new home.  
   You're trapped.


End file.
